Ubuntu Studio
|latest_test_version = |latest_test_date = |marketing_target = Multimedia enthusiasts |language = English, French, Spanish, Portuguese |kernel_type = Monolithic Linux kernel |ui = Xfce (formerly GNOME) |license = Mainly the GNU GPL / various others |working_state = Current |supported_platforms = IA-32, x86-64 |updatemodel = |package_manager = Advanced Packaging Tool (APT) |website = ubuntustudio.org }} of the Ubuntu Linux distribution, which is explicitly geared to general multimedia production. The original version, based on Ubuntu 7.04, was released on May 10, 2007. |'Ubuntu Studio'-wa Ubuntu dè offisol rekonaisen diraivaktiv speçiol distro für vidio en òdio dè rīkordiŋ en männeijmènt. | }} Features Real-time kernel The real-time kernel, first included with Ubuntu Studio 8.04, was modified for intensive audio, video or graphics work. The 8.10 release lacks this real-time kernel. It has been reimplemented in the 9.04 release and stabilized with the release of 9.10. 10.04, in contrast, does not include the real-time kernel by default. As of version 10.10, the real-time kernel is no longer available in the repositories. Typically, computers used as audio workstations rely on hardware monitoring which may provide low latency, but does not allow the live signal to be manipulated beyond available hardware effects. To manipulate a live signal, software processing of the signal is necessary, which most audio work stations can only achieve with latencies greater than several tens of milliseconds. Thus, a notable advantage of the Linux real-time kernel is being able to achieve software processing with latencies well below the human perception threshold of 5 to 10ms. The scheduler allows applications to request immediate CPU time, which can drastically reduce audio latency. In 9.10, the "Ubuntu Studio Controls" provided under System>Administration permit the user to "Enable Nice," allowing the use of wireless networking and proprietary graphics cards drivers while maintaining low audio latency free of XRUNs (audio drop-outs) in JACK. A more negative value entered for "Nice" reserves more CPU time for real-time audio processes. Appearance and sound theme Ubuntu Studio also includes custom artwork and a blue-on-black theme, as opposed to Ubuntu's default purple and orange. As with the main distribution of Ubuntu, if an accelerated graphics card and appropriate driver are used, the advanced desktop effects can be enabled. More advanced Compiz effects are available in the Synaptic Package Manager (i.e., Ubuntu repositories). In Karmic 9.10, a fresh sound theme replaces the default Ubuntu theme, with a reverberating melody at startup, and an occasional knock or ping from a button or prompt. Access to Ubuntu repositories An important advantage of Ubuntu Studio over most other Linux distributions employing the real-time kernel is access to the same repositories available to the main Ubuntu distributions through the Update Manager, Synaptic Package Manager, as well as through the Add/Remove Applications prompt. This allows for much more frequent operating system updates, and access to a much wider range of software. Installation In the past there has been no live version available of Ubuntu Studio, and no graphical installer. However, the upcoming 12.04 release will ship with a Live DVD, and in fact the Ubuntu Studio 12.04 Beta 1 is already available with a Live DVD.Pleia2, "Ubuntu 12.04 LTS (Precise Pangolin) Beta 1 Released", http://fridge.ubuntu.com/2012/03/01/ubuntu-12-04-lts-precise-pangolin-beta-1-released/, on 3 March 2012 The disk image is about 1.8 GB, too large to fit on a standard CD, and as a result the recommended installation medium for Ubuntu Studio is a DVD or USB flash drive. Ubuntu Studio can also be installed on a pre-existing Ubuntu installation by installing the "ubuntustudio-desktop" package from Advanced Packaging Tool. In 9.10, the package "ubuntustudio-audio," shown during installation (and also available in the Synaptic Package Manager), cannot be installed without a working Internet connection. A readily available internet connection is required after installation to maintain system components. Software included Audio * a2jmidid – a2jmidid is a daemon for exposing legacy ALSA sequencer applications in JACK MIDI system. * Ardour – a hard disk recorder and digital audio workstation application (Works with JACK). * Audacious – a lightweight audio player. * Audacity – a digital audio editor application. * BEAST – music composition and modular synthesis application. * Creox – A real-time guitar effects program (works with JACK). * FluidSynth – Software Wavetable Synthesizer (Works with JACK). * Hydrogen – an advanced drum machine (Works with JACK). * JACK Audio Connection Kit – a sound server daemon that provides low latency connections between applications for both audio and MIDI data. * Jack Rack – Virtual rackmount of LADSPA DSP effects plugins (Works with JACK). * JAMin – the JACK Audio Connection Kit Audio Mastering interface (Works with JACK). * LilyPond – a program for engraving sheet music * Mixxx – a digital DJ-style mixing program * MusE – a MIDI/Audio sequencer using JACK and ALSA * MuseScore – a music scorewriter for Linux, Microsoft Windows and Mac * Patchage – GUI access to patch MIDI and Audio software together for JACK. * Pure Data – a programming environment for multimedia (Works with Jack). * Rosegarden – a digital audio workstation program (works with JACK). (Not included in latest release – it must be installed) * Tapiir – a software multitap delay with realtime audio I/O. (works with JACK). * Timemachine – Records the last 30 seconds of sound to the hard drive, so a 'one off' sound can be captured (Works with JACK). * TiMidity++ – a software synthesizer that is able to convert from MIDI to various formats. * Xwax – a vinyl record emulator. * ZynAddSubFX – a complex yet easy to use subtractive, additive, FM synthesizer with DSP effects, and exceptional software synthesizer (Works with JACK). Video * PiTiVi – a video editing program (not included in latest release) * Kino – a non-linear digital video editor * Stopmotion – a stop-motion animation movie creator * VLC media player – a media player * Xjadeo – a simple video player that gets sync from JACK transport Graphics * Agave – a color scheme generator * Blender – a 3D animation program * Enblend – an image compositing program * FontForge – a typeface (font) editor program * GIMP – a raster graphics editor * Hugin – photo stitching and HDR merging program * Inkscape – a vector graphics editor * Scribus – a desktop publishing application * Synfig – a 2D vector graphics and timeline-based animation program Päkeijs Listen bilow wa Ubuntu Studio dè päkeijs : *ubuntustudio-artwork *ubuntustudiolauncher *ubuntustudio-audio *ubuntustudio-look *ubuntustudio-audio-plugins *ubuntustudio-menu *ubuntustudio-default-settings *ubuntustudio-screensaver *ubuntustudio-desktop *ubuntustudio-sounds *ubuntustudio-gdm-theme *ubuntustudio-theme *ubuntustudio-graphics *ubuntustudio-video *ubuntustudio-icon-theme *ubuntustudio-wallpapers References / Riförènses / 參考資料 See also / Si osou / 參看 * 64 Studio – a multimedia production-oriented distribution based on Debian * Planet CCRMA – a set of Red Hat packages of multimedia production software * Dyne:bolic – a multimedia creation oriented Live CD * Puredyne – a multimedia oriented Live CD External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Ubuntu Studio homepage * Ubuntu Studio applications * Ubuntu Wiki * [http://www.boingboing.net/2007/01/21/ubuntu-studio-linux.html Boing Boing - Ubuntu studio - Linux for multimedia creation] (2007-01-21) * listing of distributions and applications with links * Linux Musicians community Category:Ubuntu (operating system) derivatives Category:Linux media creation distributions Category:Linuks